


One night in Asgard

by Laurana117



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Drunk Shenanigans, King Thor, M/M, Marriage, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thor ascended the throne Loki felt so out of place and was honestly so scared of his brother’s rule that he left Asgard. And he ended up on Midgard where he met Tony Stark and embarked on a massive bender. </p><p>Until he wakes up one morning married to his brother. Then he is certifiably freaked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My writing schedule is a lot like my life. Hectic and a toss up in priorities. I apologize.

Loki hadn’t been in this bed before.

Those were his first thoughts upon forcing his eyes to open. He also hadn’t been in this room. Or at least not in years.

For some reason it looked like Asgard. But Loki knew that couldn’t be right.

What would he be doing on Asgard?

Loki had left a few days after Thor’s coronation. It had been too strange, seeing his brother ascend the throne and both their lives had completely changed. Thor had always been the reckless one. Given to his various appetites, sexual and otherwise, Loki hadn’t expected Thor to be a good monarch.

But the strangest thing had happened. Thor had grown responsible.

He wasn’t perfect by any means. But in the days following his coronation he had shown himself to be a capable leader. He had stopped visiting the pubs and brothels and had even started limiting his wine.

He hadn’t really needed his brother around either.

So Loki had left. And in some twist of fate, he had ended up on Midgard. There he had taken quite a bit after his older brother and started drinking himself silly.

It took a considerable amount of Midgardian wine to get himself drunk. But it was possible.

Loki had met one Midgardian he really liked, Anthony Stark. Together they had spent their days completely drunk and partying.

If Heimdall had been able to see Loki he hadn’t done anything about the perpetual drunkenness of the second prince.

So the weeks turned into months, and Loki stopped spending every day drunk off his rocker.

But on the weekends he liked to set loose.

One particular weekend Loki and Tony had let especially loose in Vegas. Gambling, drinking and strippers, it was quite a sight.

And the next morning Loki woke up here.

Loki wasn’t sure where ‘here’ was. Because this room didn’t look incredibly gaudy like the rest of Vegas. In fact, it really did look like the décor of Asgard.

Loki’s eyes were only open in slits because he knew he had a bad headache coming on.

Except that before it could manifest an arm slithered itself around him and pulled him against someone. _He wasn’t in bed alone!_

Loki’s heart gave a loud thud and he turned to see who it was.

And his jaw dropped.

It was Thor!

His brother was passed out in the huge bed with him, and if Loki’s guesses were correct, Thor was completely naked.

Why was he in Asgard? Why was he in bed with his brother? Why was Thor naked?

Loki looked down at himself and noticed in abject horror that he was naked too. What in the sweet norns was going on? Loki had just been in Midgard getting drunk! How had he wound up in Thor’s bed without clothes on?

Loki’s eyes caught on Thor’s hand where it rested against his stomach and his heart almost stopped. There was a golden band on Thor’s ring finger. Thor was married.

He must have gotten married while Loki was on his months long bender. And he hadn’t even told his brother.

But Loki guessed that they had grown apart recently. How sad though. Thor hadn’t even trusted him to go to his wedding.

Loki gulped and pushed Thor’s arm away from him. It would not do to be found, especially in the compromising position. Loki had to wonder where Thor’s wife was. Shouldn’t she be monitoring her husband’s bed?

Loki stepped out of bed and waited for his world to shift and his head to get dizzy. But it didn’t happen. He wasn’t hungover. What was going on?

Loki scratched his head and stretched. His muscles popping and a few aches and pains making themselves known. Then he transported to his rooms.

He froze when he looked around because his furniture was gone. And in its place were different furnishings. A desk and a few new chairs. And a small bed in the corner. A bed suited more for napping and not a night’s rest. Thor had changed his rooms.

Loki felt a little pang go through his heart. His brother must not have missed him too terribly, if he had tried erasing every sign of Loki’s existence.

It was sad. But if this is what Thor wanted then Loki would have to respect his brother’s wishes.

Loki summoned some of his clothing onto his body and stepped into the hall. His stomach was growling, and it was usually this time that Loki drank some ‘coffee’. Tony had gotten him hooked on the stuff, the caffeine was wonderful and it worked to help suppress his appetite, making the alcohol more effective on his system.

While he wandered through the halls he ran into his Mother.

Frigga looked well. Radiant almost with happiness. Thor must be doing exceptionally well at the ‘ruling.’

“Good morning Mother.” Loki greeted. Wondering if she would be surprised to see him after so long.

She merely smiled at him. “Good morning Loki. You’re up early. Is there pressing matters?”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “No?” He said. “I was just on my way to return to Midgard.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Midgard? Why are you going there? You have not been there in years.”

Years? What was his Mother talking about? Loki was there yesterday!

But before Loki could respond his Mother had grabbed his hand and was pulling him toward the throne room. “Have some breakfast with me. You’re always so skin and bones. Those mortals instilled bad habits in you.” She scolded.

She led him to her favorite spot to eat, and there was a little table already set up. And the most peculiar thing was the coffee pot. Loki decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and poured himself a cup. Savoring the flavor.

His mother pushed a plate with some fruit and slabs of meat to him. Loki looked down at it. He couldn’t remember the last full meal he had eaten. It had probably been when he was on Asgard last. On Midgard he had only eaten when he had been near collapse. And most of the time he survived on coffee and alcohol. He had been taking after Thor a lot. Except for the fact that Thor was a voracious eater.

Loki picked up a piece of fruit but his stomach turned at the idea of eating it. And he set it down. “I’ll eat later.” He promised.

Frigga frowned. “You will eat now. No more of this nonsense. You aren’t going to live like a ‘frat boy’ any longer. Think of your husband and of your future. Loki, you need to take care of yourself.”

Husband? What the Karnilla……

But before Loki could ask about this frightening development a servant arrived with a missive and the Queen had to leave. Loki watched her go and once she was out of sight he hopped out of his chair and decided to go looking for answers. _Now._

The throne room was fairly empty, it usually was at such an early hour.

Loki stopped when he saw Thor on the throne. It was an eerie sight. He had grown up and it had _always_ been Odin on the throne. Seeing Thor there was so odd. But Thor fit. He looked massive in the golden chair, and Mjolnir sat at his side Gugnir on his other.

Everything about Thor was regal and formal, until he saw Loki. Then his face broke out into a huge grin. He held a hand out. “Loki.” He called.

Loki blinked. This was strange behavior for someone who was set to make him disappear. But against his better judgement Loki walked up to the throne.

“Yes Thor?” Loki asked tiredly.

Thor took his hand and looked up at him. And then before Loki knew it he had been pulled into Thor’s lap, and Thor’s arms were wrapped around him. Loki struggled, not sure what Thor was doing until Thor’s lips pressed into his neck.

Then Loki was completely still. Because Thor had just kissed him in an incredibly intimate place…

“You smell like coffee.” Thor murmured as he pressed light kisses into Loki’s neck. “Have you already eaten?”

“Not much.” Loki said and _damn it_ his breath just hitched. What in the worlds was Thor doing with his neck?

Thor’s arms tightened appreciatively and a hand curved over Loki’s hip. “You left so early.” Thor whispered. “Did you have trouble sleeping again?”

Did they frequently sleep together? Because Loki was completely confused. The servants in the room didn’t seem to bat an eye at this weird display and Loki was even more confused. Brothers do not share affection like this.

“I was going to return to Midgard.” Loki said as he tried to push himself off of Thor.

But Thor’s arms just tightened like steel and Loki had no chance for escape. “Why would you do that?” Thor asked. “Your home is here.”

“I was just going to visit for a bit.” Loki said as he settled back into the embrace. “Since you seem to have the country under control. You don’t need me.”

“A King needs his consort.” Thor said as he kissed Loki again.

Consort? What is Thor talking about?

Then Loki looked down at his left hand and there was a silver band around the finger.

A wedding band.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I'm scared you'll forget me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While in Midgard Loki developed a mild eating disorder and was abusing quite a few substances. I do not condone any of this. Take care of yourself.

Loki held his hand up to his face and looked at it. Where had the offending metal band come from?

He turned his hand looking at all sides of it, beyond panicking currently.

His Mother has said ‘think of your husband’. Thor had said ‘the King needs his consort.’

And Loki appears to be married to his brother.

It’s a good thing he didn’t eat anything, because he would probably be visiting the porcelain basin.

That also didn’t fix the current problem of being all but a hostage in Thor’s clutches. Loki needed to put some space between them, and quickly.

He wasn’t sure what was going on, other than the fact that none of this made sense and matrimony on Asgard is fairly binding. Was he drunk when he agreed to marry Thor?

Loki’s brain short circuited when Thor’s hand curved around his ass and then just sat there.

Thor’s hand was _huge_ and Loki felt his soul leaving his body. And a weird tremor went up his spine, like his body was more used to the sensation than he was.

“Thor.” Loki said sharply.

The tone brooked no argument, and no matter what Loki knew Thor would heed him when his voice was just so. Thor might be the larger one physically, but Loki had always been in charge.

Thor looked up at Loki with confusion in his gaze. “Are you well Loki?”

“No I’m not.” Loki said sharply. He was trying to summon some dignity, but it was difficult when he thought about the fact that Thor had just been kissing him and Thor’s hand was still on his ass. He held up his left hand. “How long have I been married, _exactly?_ ”

Thor’s eyes widened. “You don’t know?” His brows furrowed and his hand was removed from Loki’s ass in favor of cupping Loki’s elbow, delicately like Loki was fragile.

“No I don’t. I’m not sure about a lot of things right now, but I’m pretty sure I would remember getting married. And I don’t.”

Thor’s face fell completely and he sagged into the throne. “I can’t believe it.” He said sadly.

“What?” Loki asked harshly.

“You forgot me. Again.” Thor said.

Thor had never sounded so defeated. Not when he had lost battles when they were younger, or when their Father had punished him. This was a version of Thor Loki hadn’t been privy to.

His arms released Loki and Loki hastily jumped off the throne. “What do you mean by ‘again’?” He asked as he set his hands on his hips.

Thor looked tired and he let his head fall into his hand. “Have you taken any drugs lately?” Thor asked in a weary voice.

“I’m not a junkie Thor! I asked you a question. What do you mean by ‘again’ have I lost time before?”

“You left. And forgot all about me and our home and our family. The last time you went to Midgard.” Thor looked at him with an unreadable expression. He was hiding a lot of pain and hurt. Why?

“I didn’t forget about you.” Loki said now with his own confusion. “Why would you say that?”

This time Thor looked angry. “Don’t lie to me!” He said. “It’s bad enough that this was all apparently some elaborate lie to you! Tempt me into my own paradise just to trick me in the end.”

“I’m not lying!” Loki said with his own anger. “I didn’t forget you at all! And I don’t know why you think that.”

“How about the fact that when Heimdall sent me to save you I found you passed out in some Midgardian inn with enough drugs and wine in your system to kill a Wildebeast! I found you half dead from drugs and starvation and when you looked at me you didn’t know me!”

Loki blinked. That was… vivid to say the least. Apparently Thor found him in a drug den. Admittedly not the best situation to be found, but it could be worse.

“You went to Midgard and you didn’t need me. If you really loved and valued me then you wouldn’t have done any of that! You would have known that I love you more than anything. And seeing you that way killed me a little.”

Loki blinked. He hadn’t known that. He actually hadn’t thought that any of his actions would affect Thor. “That doesn’t explain why we’re married!” Loki fired back.

Thor just laughed. A sad, empty laugh. “Because I was a fool who loved you. Who always loved you.”

Loki crossed his arms. “If you really loved me you wouldn’t react like this.” He said darkly. “But like always, once you stop getting your way you give up on me. Once I stopped being fine in your shadow you stopped caring about me.” Loki’s anger was a cold dark thing. How can Thor sit there and go on and on about how he _loves_ Loki, yet gives up on him at the first chance.

Loki doesn’t know how he let himself be dragged into this situation. However did he think to marry his brother? It must have been a moment of madness.

And _Thor_ seems to think Loki has gone into relapse or something, not that there could be any other underlying problems.

What a love they share if this is how they treat each other.

“Would you two stop bickering?” Their Mother scolded as she walked into the room. “Here it is, your first fight. How will you fix it?” She looks pointedly at Thor. “I once avoided your Father for a fortnight. I was so angry with him. Don’t be so prideful.”

“It’s not a fight Mother. Loki has forgotten me!” Thor said as he stood up. “He doesn’t remember marrying me or any of it!”

Loki’s eyebrows shoot up. “Thor!” He said angrily. “It’s not my fault I don’t remember!”

Frigga gave Loki an appraising look. “Is Thor telling the truth?” She asked.

“Yes! I don’t remember marrying him, and I’m not on drugs!” Loki said defensively.

“No you’re not. I know what you look like on drugs.” Frigga said as she stepped closer to him. “I’m sorry.” She said quietly as she petted his face. “I should have noticed sooner.”

“Why is he so angry?” Loki asked as he repressed the urge to hide from Thor.

Frigga’s face softened. As if she didn’t mind Loki acting like a coward. “He is worried. The last time you left for Midgard you nearly died. You hid away long enough and he was quite worried about you. He still does.”

“Why wouldn’t he give me the benefit of the doubt?” Loki asked. “Why does he think I would take up with the drugs and wine again?”

“Men are insecure creatures.” Frigga said with a wink. She took Loki’s hand. “I will find what is wrong with him. It may be medicinal, it may be denial, or it may be a wayward spell.”

Loki didn’t look at Thor as he followed Frigga out of the throne room.

After several hours the culprit ended up being magical. While Loki’s health had declined in Midgard, his magic had too. And over the years it had slowly been healing and returning along with the rest of him. And apparently in the night it had completely returned, knocking out a few crucial memories.

Frigga and Loki were going to look into the problem deeper in the morning. But for now they were both tired and went to bed after embracing.

Loki returned to the rooms he shared with Thor and looked around. Upon closer inspection he noticed several clues. His bookshelves were here, along with a few of Thor’s weapons and pelts. And both of their clothing hung in the closet.

Thor was nowhere to be found so Loki decided to draw a bath. Before getting in the water he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look _great._ He had dark marks under his eyes, his hair looked long and dirty. And thinner than it had been.

He held his nails up and looked at them, noticing that they were indeed ridged in different ways. All signs of a past period of starvation.

Thor had found him in a drug den half starved to death and high as a kite. Apparently.

Loki wondered what that must have been like. He tried to imagine if their places had been reversed, how upset he would have been if Thor was purposefully not caring for himself. Purposefully trying to drink away his sorrows and mistreating his body. Loki would have been upset.

After his bath Loki wandered out into the room and picked out soft sleepwear, he didn’t care about what Thor thought, he was not sleeping naked.

Loki crawled under the covers and made himself comfortable. He felt so small in the huge bed. How had he ever felt comfortable in this thing?

As Loki’s eyes were closing periodically Thor stepped into the room. He looked huge and fearful of waking Loki.

Loki just pulled the covers closer, turning away.

The silver ring was still around his finger, so that was a start for them.

Thor didn’t bother bathing and slipped under the covers a few minutes later. Loki hoped he wasn’t sleeping in his clothes.

Thor’s hand hesitantly touched Loki’s shoulder and Loki could feel Thor moving closer to him.

He massaged the tense muscles in Loki’s neck, and around his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Thor said quietly.

Loki wasn’t sure what Thor was apologizing for. For assuming Loki was on drugs? For not acting faster when Loki was on Midgard last? Whatever it was it was nice to hear.

“I’m sorry too.” Loki said. And he turned over slightly so he could see Thor through the darkness. And pressed his cold feet against Thor’s legs.

Thor just laughed and pulled Loki close.


End file.
